


Leave It All Behind

by notsodarling



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x06 Airstream Scene Mentions, Introspection, Missing Scene, Multi, POV Alex Manes, Three People Who Love Each Other A Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: Alex wakes up and tries to gather his thoughts about the previous day's events.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	Leave It All Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me, has read my fic, seen my tumblr, knows that I am a fan of Maria DeLuca, and I enjoyed 2x06 (all of it). 
> 
> **So this is your warning, from me to you, that if the threesome and the Airstream scene is NOT your cup of tea to hit that back button.**
> 
> Title from "happiness" by Taylor Swift
> 
> <3

Alex wakes up tucked into Michael's side, hand reaching out across Michael's chest where it is intertwined with Maria's. He thinks of the events of last night as he comes awake, his body obviously done with sleep for the immediate future, and gently presses his lips to Michael's shoulder, the scent of rain that was always present around Michael comforting as he takes a deep breath.

Did he regret last night? He didn't think so.

At least, not any of the part where they'd come back to Michael's Airstream. The boot maker? Yeah, Alex had some regrets about that impromptu road trip that resulted in the current hole in his chest.

Fucking stabbed. He was still angry with himself for letting the guy get one over on him like that.

Something tightens in his chest, and he knows it's not from the pull of medical tape on the bandage over the wound, it's deeper than that, a result of needing to feel safe in the aftermath, for Maria seeing that even when he couldn't verbalize it.

Because he did feel safe. Surrounded by the two people in the world he felt most comfortable around, who loved and understood him the best.

And for the first time last night, he'd really gotten to see for himself how much Michael loved Maria. The way he looked at her and watched her, the way he'd run his fingers across her skin, and the way he'd taken care of her. It wasn't jealousy - how could it be when he only had himself to blame for Michael wanting to move on. And Maria should be with someone like Michael, who would love her completely, who would be there for her and show up for her.

Michael Guerin was the type of man Maria DeLuca deserved.

But there's work to be done now, hole in his chest or not, and carefully Alex slips his hand out from Maria's, sitting up in the tiny Airstream bed, and reaching for his prosthetic.

Their clothes are strewn everywhere, on the floor, on the bed frame, on the desk - Alex smiles to himself at how they'd all been a bit too hungry to feel skin, to remove the layers.

His blue shirt is ruined though, and he doesn't even attempt to put it back on. Sure, it might be possible to get the blood out, but there's still the hole from the fucking awl, and honestly, Alex is fine with throwing out the reminder. But he can't drive home shirtless, even if he does still have his jacket.

Quietly, he opens up the drawers beneath the bed, and finds one of Michael's plain white work shirts. He tells himself he'll return it, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind gets a thrill from the possibility of keeping it, of wearing it home today and getting to smell like Michael. That scent of newly fallen rain that permeates the Airstream and Michael's workshop underground, and that Alex is positive is related to his alien biology somehow.

He finds his pants tossed onto the desk across from the bed, and carefully slides them on, catching his cell phone before it can slip out of his pocket and fall onto the floor. It reminds him that he should probably check in with Sheriff Valenti about the brothers, and the possible lead on what had happened to Mimi all those months ago.

As he stands up, Alex sees Michael shift on the bed, hand reaching out as if searching for him. For a moment, as he stands in front of the Airstream's tiny kitchenette and gets the coffee going, Alex imagines himself crawling back into the bed and staying there, letting himself be pulled in and held onto. It's a good fantasy, but not a realistic one.

And so, after one final look back at Micheal and Maria, he steps outside to call the sheriff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
